


Through the Farplane

by DiamondDesire



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dead Luna, FXV Kink meme, Kink Meme, Summoner!Noctis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondDesire/pseuds/DiamondDesire
Summary: FFXV Kink Meme fill.Our dear prince is not a prince at all(or maybe he is? Haven't decided) Only someone who wishes to stall the calamity know as Sin and the pain it causes.





	Through the Farplane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nickofhearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickofhearts/gifts), [dreamingcicadas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingcicadas/gifts), [banditess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/banditess/gifts).



**_Through the Farplane_ **

 

Noctis took his first steps in the city focusing on the new power within him. He felt it hum with others at the center of his being. Though grateful for the powers lent to him by the deity, it wasn’t enough. Sin had left enough graves for him to see that.

“My Lord Summoner.” Noct’s eyes fell on a tall man in white. He was familiar, something itched in the back of Noct’s mind. The man took one step before Gladio shifted between them.

A look of surprise crossed his face before he masked it with something more neutral. “My name is Ravus,” he said, adding a bow of his head. “Lord Izunia has requested your presence at his manor pertaining to-” That was it. Whenever Noctis had seen Lord Izunia, that man was nearby, though off to the side as if to not get in his Lord’s way.

“We do not have the time,” Ignis interrupted. “Our Summoner is in the middle of his pilgrimage to defeat Sin.” Matter of fact and to the point.

“Yes,” Ravus said through gritted teeth, “I understand that, however My Lord insists-”

“He can wait,” Noctis interrupted this time. He leaned to look at Raves around Gladio’s hulking form. “You know where the Farplane is, right?”

“Of course.” Ravus looked only slightly insulted.

Noctis nodded. “Show us the way and I’ll meet with Ardyn.”

There was a momentary silence, either from his choice to met with Ardyn or the familiar use of his name only, but Ravus had agreed. Soon he was standing at the steps of the Farplane, his resolve dissolving. He had wanted to check, to see if his Father was still alive, upholding the wall against Sin. But did he? Was he ready to face the possibility that he was too late? That he failed?

“Hey.”

Noctis was quick to turn away. His Guardians stood before him, the three people he trusts with his life.

It was Prompto who spoke. “We’ll be right here if need anything.”

And Noctis breathed, the pressure on his shoulders lifted. Somehow… knowing he wasn’t alone made it easier. He felt himself smile, a real one. Not the one he had on display for everyone else’s sake, the one he wore to relief others. It was his own.

He turned away, facing the steps of the Fareplane. There were ten, he counted. By the eighth, something changed. He felt a warm, tingly sensation over his body. The powers of the his aeons were more apparent to him, there was no need to focus to feel them. They were just there, a part of him until the end. Noctis continued on, knowing he didn’t have much time. Though his guardians would understand and would give him all the time in the world, Sin wasn’t as kind. So he walked down the path, his boots echoing into the iridescent mist. All he had to do was think about his Father.

The splash of gray strands, the cane he uses, the emblem he wears to let the city know he was the sacrifice that year. A simple diamond shape to represent the crystal. Bahamut had chosen his Father not long after his Mother died in Sin’s final act of destruction. He liked to plan in advance, have someone ready to power the crystal before Sin returned in seven years time. Most people saw it as mercy, they were given seven years with their loved one before their time.

Noctis saw it differently. After losing his Mother, he would then lose his Father.

An image of her appeared to his right. He stopped to look at her. Her hair was long, black, straight and strong. Her skin was pale, her eyes matched his blue. He reached out, his hand going through her. She was just an image, passed on but not forgotten. He swallowed down his grief and continued on.

So he signed his life away along with them, becoming a summoner. He couldn’t spend much time with his Father due his studies, but he held every moment they managed close to his heart. And this way, he would stop the pain Sin causes, even it was for seven years.

It was worth it.

He had reached the end, the path opened up into a large circle. And no sign of his Father. No sign was a good sign, he still had time. He was ready to go back when heard it.

“noc…”

It was so low and fractured. Noctis looked around, confused to hear anything in place where the dead rested. He saw her, reaching out to him. The blonde hair, the white clothes, the startling blue eyes.

“Luna?”

_‘Poor thing was crazed with a fever. Fell off the top of the Temple.’_

He reached out and could touch her. Was she really…?

“Luna,” he tried.

Something cold touch his palm and her eyes bore into his.

“End it.”

Then she was gone. Noctis looked around, he thought of her, but she didn’t come. his hands closed down on something hard, something tangible.

Something she left for him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey... New to writing to FFXV and I never played the game. Hope it didn't disappoint. Also, shameless plugin, I got a youtube gaming channel by the same name. You should subscribe *wink*
> 
> Work is gifted to the amazing authors/authoresses of the fandom. Hope it didn't disappoint.


End file.
